


The Locked Carriage Compartment

by BeccaBluejay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarrython, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Express, Locked In, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBluejay/pseuds/BeccaBluejay
Summary: Harry and Draco get locked in a compartment on a Hogwarts Express moving away from Kings Cross after the end of the school year. SHENANIGANS ENSUE.





	The Locked Carriage Compartment

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! Please kudos and comment, I love hearing from readers. For more Drarry oneshots visit my Wattpad @SociallyAwkwardTeen5, I have a whole book of em. Or check out my account here!

Well now, this is a situation. Harry Potter stuck in a train compartment with none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry checked the door handle again. And again. "It's not going to open!" Draco yelled impatiently. "I know!" Harry yelled back. "Then why are you trying?!" "Because I cannot be locked in with you!" "It's not like I asked for this, Potter!" "Well, neither did I!"

Harry slumped against the door. "This is your fault." Draco commented casually. Harry spun around to face the haughty blond, outraged. "This is not my fault!" He cried. He pointed at Draco sitting on the seat. "This is your fault!" Draco looked up from examining his nails and he glared at Harry incredulously. "How is this my fault?" He demanded. "I'll tell you how!"

_Cold wind blew from the east, whipping my hair around my face and obscuring my view of the bright red Hogwarts Express. The usually bright and welcoming red train was dull and foreboding as I thought of the prospect of seeing the_ _Dursley's_ _once more. Hermione asked me if I was alright, and I said yes, putting on a brave face for my friends. I took a step towards the train, despair curdling in my stomach_ _and-_

"Potter, if you're going to put all the blame on me, then get to it today." Harry shot him a glare. "Fine. Then _this_ is how it's your fault."

_I went off in search of Trevor, who had DISAPPEARED YET AGAIN, and found him in an empty compartment but stupid Draco stupidly came in and stupidly fell against the stupid door and somehow locked said stupid door._

Harry glared at Draco. "Was that summarized enough for you?" He asked sarcastically. "I object." Draco declared. Harry threw his arms up in frustration. "How do you object?!" He cried. Draco stood up and brushed off non-existent dust from his Muggle suit. (Of course the only muggle clothes he has is a suit. It's probably not even muggle!) "I object to being called stupid, my IQ is definitely higher than yours. I object to having all the blame put on me and I object to the ' falling against the door'." Harry scoffed. "How do you object to that?"   
"Because this is what really happened."

_I was getting off the Hogwarts Express when I saw Harry in a compartment, halfway under a compartment seat. I decided to go see what was going on, as he is never usually without Granger and the Weasel, and it was a perfect moment to taunt him._

"Get to it today, Malfoy." Harry said scathingly. "I will tell it how I want Potter." "Wha-?!"

_-And so I told Pansy, Crabbe and_ _Goyle_ _to go ahead. Of course, Pansy being Pansy, she whined about it fifty times. Because somehow she is incapable of going anywhere without me. When they finally walked on, I walked into the compartment, an excellently insulting quip on the tip of my tongue, when Harry backed out from underneath the chair, kicking my feet, making me fall down, which resulted in the door closing._

"Therefore, it is your fault." Draco concluded. Harry stared at him in disbelief. "I hate you so much." He muttered. "Right back at you." Draco sneered. Suddenly, a jolt caused the two of them to stumble, and they fell against each other. Harry looked around Draco's shoulder. "We're moving." Draco scrambled off of Harry. "No shit Sherlock!" He snarled.  
"Wait, you know Sherlock?" Draco rolled his eyes. "I went through a Muggle phase. But back to the more important problem, we are moving."  
"Yes, I deduced that already." Harry said. Draco sighed irritably. "If we stopped at Kings Cross, and we now moving, in what direction do you _deduce_ we're moving in?" Harry's eyes widened with the realisation. "Away from Kings Cross." "Bravo!" Draco clapped sarcastically. Harry shrugged and sat up, leaning against the wall of the compartment.

Outside the train, the English countryside flashed by, serene and, you know, nature-y. Inside the train, it wasn't so serene however.

"Oh Merlin, Father's going to kill me. Stuck in a carriage compartment. Going away from Kings Cross to who knows where. With Potter no less!" Draco muttered. He was pacing up and down, as much as you could pace up and down in those compartments anyway. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "Shut up and sit down, would you?" He said. Draco stopped his pacing and glared at him. "How are you so calm?" He demanded. Harry shrugged and closed his eyes, hoping to maybe catch up on some much needed sleep. "The Dursley's probably didn't even show up to Kings Cross. They're more than likely celebrating the fact that I'm not back right now actually. I expect they'll just be extremely disappointed that I'm still alive once I turn up."

Draco eyed him curiously. "What are you talking about? Everyone loves the Golden Boy." He said in disgust. Harry snorted. "Pff. Not the Dursley's. They hate me. Or, would despise be a better word? Maybe detest? Detest sounds good." "I'm sure you're exaggerating Potter. Anything for a little bit of pity-" "They kept me locked in a cupboard for the first eleven years of my life."

Draco said nothing, shocked into silence. Harry sighed again. "Besides, there are loads of people who hate me. Snape, Voldemort, all the Death Eaters, all the Slytherins. My so called family. You. And, honestly, I sometimes think Ron hates me too. Hermione just pities me I think." Draco shifted on his feet and sat down slowly and quietly. "I don't hate you, you know. I was just jealous. I thought you had everything. That everything was good for you. " Harry lazily opened one eye. "I had the most powerful, murderous Dark wizard in existence murder my entire family because of a prophecy that could have been about either me or Neville, leaving only me left out of luck, an orphan. And you were jealous of me?"

Draco scowled. "Stop putting logic on human thoughts and emotions." Harry smirked. The two fell into a silence, Draco uncomfortable and Harry just tired. Draco sighed. "I'm bored." Harry opened one eye again. "What do you want me to do about it?" Draco frowned, deep in thought. "Let's play Truth or Dare." Harry sighed and pushed himself up off the floor, flopping onto the seat opposite Draco. "Ok." Draco grinned devilishly. "18's version." Harry narrowed his eyes. "18's material allowed, only during Dares and if we really, _really_ don't want to do it, we don't have to." Draco rolled his eyes but agreed.  
\---------------------------------  
" Yes, but Chocolate Frogs are much more my taste. " Dumbledore said to McGonagall. They were standing at the station in Hogsmeade, awaiting the Hogwarts Express. It always came back there, where the driver and Trolley Lady came off, and Dumbledore shrunk it down, to put in his office. They were debating their sweet preferences and their pros and cons when the train pulled up.

The doors opened and out stumbled Harry. His eyes were wide, his robes and hair tousled ( more so than usual ) and his lips very red and bruised. His face was a flustered red and he regarded the two Professors strangely. "Not a word." He said and promptly began walking towards the village. Draco strolled casually out of the door and nodded at the two Professors. His blond hair was unusually tousled and a satisfied smirk graced his red and bruised lips. "Afternoon, Sir." He said and strolled off triumphantly in the direction Harry went. The two teachers looked at each other.

"Does the day of departure really constitute as the end of school?" Dumbledore asked. McGonagall nodded smugly. Dumbledore grumbled and reluctantly smacked twenty galleons into her waiting palm. "Couldn't have waited one summer." He muttered.


End file.
